Please Don't Leave Them in the Darkness
by Tanuki Diethel
Summary: I'm reposting this for crazed anime fan and kitsune asakura! SUrprise! Good book about the X LAWS. (more xlaws, yeah, i know --) R&R! PLease READ IT!
1. ChApTeR 1

Shaman King  
  
By MangaGirl (Tanuki.)  
  
MangaGurl: Yeah, there's a little bit of O.O.C.ness. Oh, well. I tried really hard. (Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, blah, blah, blah.......)  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne was walking down the street.  
  
This is unfair. She thought, I am the hard-as-iron maiden! I survived all of that harsh training! I am the leader of the almighty X-Laws! My soul purpose is to defeat the Great Hao. I am the powerful, the beautiful, the feared Mistress Iron Maiden Jeanne! I don't DO this!!! I DON'T-  
  
"Strawberries or grapes?" asked Lyserg, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Strawberries." She replied. Pick up groceries for Anna at the supermarket. She finished, inside of her head.  
  
"Oh!" Tanuki, Lyserg's pet raccoon exclaimed. She leaned out of Lyserg's backpack, in 100% raccoon form. "Are we going to have strawberry shortcake?!"  
  
Jeanne's pet fox, Kitsune, leaned out of Jeanne's purse. Her eyes were bright and happy, as if to ask the same.  
  
"I don't see why not." Lyserg replied expressionlessly. He ordinarily would've only bought the things on Anna's list. However, not only were the two animals making a fuss about it, he knew Jeanne liked it. A LOT.  
  
"It sounds good to me," Jeanne said quietly. Hearing this, Lyserg immediatly grabbed everything to make strawberry shortcake and put it in the cart. He grinned the entire time. He enjoyed making Jeanne happy in the little ways that he could.  
  
They walked down the isles.  
  
"I want to get back to the Asakura residence soon, Lyserg." Jeanne said, "I feel that something's wrong."  
  
"Aww, Jeanne!" Tanuki said, totally blowing it off, "It's nothing! Even if there WAS something, Yoh and Anna can TOTALLY handle it!"  
  
"I am positive that this is not something to write off as nothing, Tanuki," Jeanne said quietly.  
  
"Plus, if Jeanne says something's wrong, then SOMETHING IS WRONG!!!" Kitsune, now in half-fox-half-human form, growled.  
  
"What do YOU think, Master Lyserg?" Tanuki asked her master. She gave him her "look." She knew that by doing this, he would usually give in, stuttering and stammering the whole time.  
  
"I.I guess.that I." Lyserg stuttered. He looked at Kitsune and Jeanne on one side, Kitsune growled and glared. Jeanne had her head down, being quiet and trying to not pressure Lysreg and respect what he thought.  
  
(MangaGurl: Mistress Jeanne is such a lady! What manners! Bravo! Bravo!)  
  
"I.." Lyserg saw Tanuki standing on the other side of him. She stared up at her master. Her eyes watered, and she was trying to look as pitiful as possible, in order to make Lyserg feel bad for her. Every so often, she'd glare back at Jeanne and Kitsune.  
  
"I agree with Jeanne." Lyserg finished. Tanuki sighed. Kitsune cheered. Jeanne gave a small smile. And Lyserg blushed, but refused to smile.  
  
"You have absoloutly no free will of your own." muttered Tanuki.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
Anna sat with her hand holding up her head in boredom, legs crossed, watching Ren and Yoh train. She pretended to read a magazine.  
  
Suddenly, a black burst of energy, covered the entire 2 mile range around the Asakura house. It was like a domed cage.  
  
Yoh heard Anna scream. What was she so scared of?...he looked up and screamed himself! The two were joined in a chorus of shreiks from everyone else. Then, before anybody could truly figure out what was going on, the negative energy blast reached them, and they were all knocked unconscious.  
  
Everyone had frozen, stopped doing whatever they were doing, and dropped to the ground.  
  
No one came to claim the victims, at first. Then, the dome swirled into a large portal, located at the center of the area. Black energy tentacles ensnarled the now helpless residents, and pulled them all in without getting even a tiny struggle from any of them.  
  
The portal sealed itself up, leaving behind undesipherable clues. It looked obvious that everyone had been captured, and even more obvious that something gigantic had shredded some walls of the house, but not a trace of what exactly happened, or who did it.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Jeanne, Lyserg, Kitsune, and Tanuki all arrived not long after the mysterious incident.  
  
"Wha.....what happened?" Tanuki (now in 50% raccoon form.) wimpered.  
  
The house was dripping in black goop, some walls were missing, it was dark and scary, especially under the gloomy, gray sky.  
  
"Jeanne?" Lyserg asked, "What do you suppose DID happen here?"  
  
"I'm not.....quite sure." Jeanne answered faintly. She seemed to be concentrating on something other than everyones' questions.  
  
The Holy Girl then slowly approached the broken, disgusting household.  
  
She kept her thoughts to herself. She made herself appear to be emotionless. Truly, inside, she felt a small amount of pity for the victims.  
  
"We should explore." She announced quietly.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tanuki said, saluting her. Kitsune stood and did the same.(50% form.)  
  
Lyserg and Tanuki went left, Jeanne and Kitsune went right.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Master Lyserg. Who do you suppose is behind all of this?" Tanuki asked cautiously.  
  
"Hao!" Lyserg spat. He clenched his pendulum in fury, then quieted down. "However, this doesn't really seem his style..."  
  
"You aren't making sense."  
  
Lyserg sighed, and continued to work his way thru the debris. No real clues, yet. Just a lot of that goopy stuff.  
  
Unbeknownst to poor Lyserg and Tanuki was that the portal had opened a tiny bit.  
  
A slimy tentacle whipped out of nowhere. It grabbed Lyserg by the ankle and began to pull him thru the debris-fast.  
  
"MASTER LYSERG!" Tanuki ran after him, but wasn't fast enough.  
  
"TANUKI!" Lyserg shouted, "KITSUNE! JEA-,"  
  
The black whip wrapped around his mouth. He struggled. He wished that he could at LEAST see where he was going.  
  
He bent up forward (which was very painful.) and saw that he was going full speed at a portal. A dark portal. His eyes went wide. He stuggled more than ever. His eyes went teary with desperation.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
MangaGurl: Do ya' like it!? What will happen next?! Will Master Lyse-chan be sucked into another dimension?! What exactly happened to everyone else?! Where in the heck is Jeanne and Kitsune during all of this?! Who is behind it all!? Find out in Chappie two! (If I get enough REVIEWS, that is..I need two more, thank u very much.. Please, R&R! If u didn't like it, still write the review. PLEASE!) 


	2. cHaPtEr 2

Shaman King  
  
By MangaGurl  
  
'Please Don't Leave Them In the Darkness.'  
  
MangaGurl: Here it is! R&R! ^_^! I'm calling myself MangaGurl 'cause this is an older ficcy that I'm RE-posting. So, suddenly in a couple of chaapies, I'm calling myself Tanuki Diethel. Try not to get confused. ^^.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lyserg's eyes went teary with desperation. The vortex pulled him in closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
Jeanne jumped into mid air out of seemingly nowhere! She held a....samurai sword?! She cut the black whips binding Lyserg.  
  
Lyserg laid still on the ground, face down. He slowly sat up, gasping for air, and wiping tears from his eyes with desperation and embarrassment.  
  
"Lyserg. Were you not on guard?" Jeanne demanded softly. She looked irritated. She held the Yoh's sword. He must have dropped it during capture.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lyserg looked away.  
  
"What are you hiding?" Jeanne jumped to the ground, on her knees, and turned his head by his chin, so he was facing her.  
  
"Lyserg. Tears? What is this all about? And you could've easily gotten out of that. Why did you not attack it, or try harder to escape?" Jeanne looked curious and suspicious.  
  
Lyserg said nothing. He looked dazed. Kitsune stood next to him, hands on her hips.  
  
"JEANNE ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Kitsune screeched in his ear. Lyserg did an anime fall.  
  
"Hey!" Tanuki picked him up, and put him on his feet, "Take it easy!"  
  
"Answer Jeanne!" Kitsune commanded.  
  
"No! Take your time! She's not the boss of you! .......well, she IS, but........that doesn't matter! Take your time!"  
  
"ANSWER HER!"  
  
"NO! DON'T!"  
  
Lyserg was currently on his knees. He held back tears.  
  
"Lyserg?" Jeanne asked, knelt down next to him. There seemed to be sparkles around the two.  
  
(MangaGurl: Ahh......the perfect couple.......(sigh.))  
  
"Who said that?!" Kitsune looked up at the sky.  
  
"Doesn't matter!" Tanuki slapped Kitsune in the face.  
  
"You monster!" Kitsune whacked Tanuki in the stomach.  
  
"Lyserg? Are you okay?" Jeanne asked, worried...(?!)  
  
"When that thing wrapped around me.......all I could think about was.......my parents......and...." Lyserg whispered.  
  
"It must have been negative energy. I'll bet whatever that was got everyone else, too." Jeanne looked distant.  
  
It was as if sparkles were surrounding them. The sun came out from behind the clouds, it's rays hitting broken glass, and projecting multi- colored spotlights that danced around the two.  
  
(MangaGurl: As the narrator, I can make anything happen. ^_^. Aren't they totally perfect for each other!?)  
  
Meanwhile, Tanuki and Kitsune were fighting in the background.  
  
"WHO THE HECK IS SAYING THAT?!" Tanuki screamed at the sky.  
  
"Doesn't matter!!!!!!" Kitsune socked Tanuki in the face.  
  
"AAIIIIIEEEEEE!" Tanuki screamed.  
  
"TANUKI!" Lyserg stood up.  
  
"KITSUNE!" Jeanne stood beside him.  
  
"COME HERE!" They both commanded.  
  
Tanuki and Kitsune transformed into 100% form and ran to their Master's/Mistresses side.  
  
They jumped into the purse/backpack.  
  
"We need to find out who did this." Jeanne said.  
  
"We'll need to jump into the portal." Lyserg said.  
  
"NO! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!" Tanuki shrieked.  
  
"NO WAY! NO HOW!" Kitsune yelled.  
  
Then Jeanne and Lyserg jumped in anyways, holding hands (^_^!)  
  
As soon as they went in, black lightning hit their bodies, separating them.  
  
Jeanne twirled, floating, unconscious, thru the spiraling vortex of doom.  
  
"MISTRESS JEANNE!" Kitsune jumped out of the purse, "Please! Mistress! Wake up!" Jeanne didn't move.  
  
Lyserg was helplessly drifting, out cold, down after her.  
  
"MASTER LYSERG!" Tanuki pounced out of the backpack, "Oh my God! Don't be DEAD! DON'T BE DEAD! Please!"  
  
They came near to the exit of the portal. But neither of the X-Laws awakened. Neither of them moved.......Neither of them even drew a breath.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
MangaGurl: Ooohhh.....it's getting better, I think. Soon we'll see what happened to the others. OooooooOoHhHhhhh! G2g!  
  
~MangaGurl The Tanuki! 


	3. ChApTeR 3

Shaman King  
  
"Please Don't Leave Them In The Darkness."  
  
By MangaGurl  
  
MangaGurl: Heh....anyways, I don't think I've ever put Hao in any of my stories. I've never even mentioned him. Erm, anyways, he's in this one. Just when you thought you found a "Hao-Free Zone" huh? Bwahahaha! Oh, and I forgot about somethin' else. Eehehehehe.....um, I really love reviews. If you like this story, you can check out my other ones if you like, I suppose. I may discontinue this fic. I'd forgotten about it for a while, there. Thanx for all of the past reviews. I luv reviews, and reviewers, SO MUCH! (cries) Thank you. (Sob) You've made me a better person! Erm, author. Heh heh heh......Oh, yeah. Here's the next chappie. Sorry it took so long! R&R! THANX!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeanne and Lyserg both laid on the ground of a castle dungeon. Tanuki and Kitsune faithfully, though unconsciously, laid by their side. Jeanne was the first to awaken. The first thing she saw.....AND SMELLED was......  
  
Somebody's foot.  
  
"Disgusting......" Jeanne said.  
  
"Say that again, and I'll slap you," Replied the owner of the foot.  
  
Jeanne looked up to see a chained-to-the-wall Anna. She was dirty, her hair mussed, her clothes ripped, and her face bruised. She was actually smiling. Probably thinking she was being rescued. Weakly smiling, but smiling nonetheless!  
  
"Jeanne? Lyserg?......." Another pitiful voice questioned.  
  
"Yoh?!" Lyserg, waking up, asked in return.  
  
Yoh sat, chained to the wall, bruises, scars, and blood. The gore was almost unbearable to look at.  
  
"Heh heh.....yeah.....it's me," He whispered. Then he coughed up some blood.  
  
"Yoh.....you idiot...you're not....supposed to....talk.....remember?" Horo horo said hoarsely from the corner.  
  
"Heh....niether are....you." Yoh replied.  
  
"Shut up.....both of you!" Ren spat from above, chained higher on the wall, his legs dangling.  
  
"So.....are you here......to save us?" Pilica asked.  
  
"Um, we were gonna." Tanuki said shyly, "But...um...we kinda got captured..ha....ha."  
  
Kitsune growled at Tanuki. And gave her a 'This is NOT the time, Tanuki!' look that scared her raccoon friend highly.  
  
"Yes, we're here to save you. All of you." Jeanne announced, to her companions' surprise, "We aren't chained to the wall, or all that beaten up, are we? We'll get you all out of here."  
  
"Good......." A figure in the corner of the room said, extremely weakly, "Because.....I couldn't get me out......or anyone else for that matter.....and I figured we would all just....die."  
  
"I thought YOU were dead!" Anna said in a shrill voice, then lowered to a whisper, "How.....did he survive?"  
  
"Who!? WHO!?" Kitsune asked excitedly. (50%)  
  
It's-," Lyserg began.  
  
"HAO!" Jeanne spat, finishing her fellow X-Law's sentence, "But.....how!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MangaGurl: Whew! Exciting, ain't it? Next chappie coming soon! Sooner if more reviews! Buh bye 4 now! ^_^! 


End file.
